


Of Champagne, Romance, and Teddy Bears

by lockmyheart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockmyheart/pseuds/lockmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's ironically celebrate Valentine's Day by going on a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Champagne, Romance, and Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for Shamelessforum's Valentine's Day challenge. The card used was primarily [this](http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/ironically-celebrate-valentines-day-ecard-someecards.jpg), with references to [this](http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/zombies-apocalypse-amc-walking-dead-ecards-someecards.png) and [this](http://cdn.someecards.com/someecards/filestorage/annual-obligation-valentines-day-ecards-someecards.png). Unbeta'd and very rushed!

Mickey could feel Ian looking at him from across the couch. He turned away from the television, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend. “What?”

“Did you know it’s Valentine’s Day today?”

Mickey’s eyebrows rose even higher on his forehead. “So?”

Ian shrugged. “Nothing, just Debs has been freaking out about it for like two weeks, apparently her life is over if she can’t get a date or something. Fiona’s going out, Kev and V are having some type of date night, even Carl is going out with some chick I’ve never even heard of. Lip’s probably wooing some girl at college. God knows who’s watching Liam.”

“So?” Mickey asked again, missing the point. “You’ve never expressed an interest in Valentine’s Day, it’s fuckin’ stupid.”

“No, I agree,” Ian clarified, stretching out on the couch so his legs could rest in Mickey’s lap. “Why have just one day where you show you love each other? Shouldn’t you do that every day?”

Mickey gave a non-committal grunt, absentmindedly stroking Ian’s ankle.

“The whole thing is just to earn money, what with all the blue collar morons buying balloons and teddy bears and chocolate for their wives to make up for the fact that they work every day for the rest of the year. But I was thinking, we have fuck all to do today anyway. Wanna see what all the hype’s about?” He wriggled his eyebrows at Mickey, his lips stretching into the type of grin Mickey couldn’t say no to even if he tried.

“The fuck are you talking about?” he asked, thumb still stroking across Ian’s ankle.

Ian nudged Mickey’s thigh with his toes. “Let’s ironically go on a date to celebrate Valentine’s Day.” He said it with such a big, excited grin that Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.

“No one but us are gonna know it’s ironic, man, we’ll look just like all the other idiots buying into that shit.”

“Who cares? It’ll be fun.” He removed his feet from Mickey’s lap and slid up close to him, straddling him. “Please? I’m bored, I wanna make fun of gross couples and do cheesy romantic shit with you just for the hell of it.

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, tugging him closer. He had to admit, it did sound kind of fun. Ian and Mickey had gotten into the habit of people watching, making up ridiculous stories for strangers, and this was pretty much an ideal opportunity. “Fine,” he said after a couple of seconds of contemplation. “But you’re paying, Casanova.”

Ian’s smile was all but blinding.

* * *

Ian did nothing halfway. He came out of their bedroom dressed to the fucking nines, suit and tie and all. Mickey fought hard not to drool and drop to his knees right there.

He was less thrilled by the fact that Ian dressing up meant that he had to as well, unless he wanted to look like an idiot next to Ian. “I don’t really think you understand our money situation here,” he said as Ian huffed and puffed over the fact that Mickey didn’t know how to tie a tie, working on redoing the mess Mickey had made with the fabric. “We can’t afford a place that we gotta look like this for.”

Ian slapped Mickey’s ass, bouncing away once the tie was done to his standards. “If we’re gonna do this we gotta do it right. All the clichés!” The last sentence came from inside the bathroom, Ian’s voice distorted by what was probably a toothbrush in his mouth.

Mickey followed him into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Ian brushed his teeth. “Still can’t afford it, Romeo.”

Ian rolled his eyes and spit in the sink. “Just ‘cause we look fancy don’t mean we are.” He turned to Mickey, his face expectant, and it dawned on Mickey.

“Ah.” Mickey smirked. “Dine and dash?”

Ian mimicked his smirk, opening his arms when Mickey came towards him, pulling him in by the hips. “They’re gonna be so fucking busy with the amount of people coming in to eat that it’ll take them forever to even notice we’re gone.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Mickey’s lips. “By the way, Romeo was thirteen years old and died a tragic death after only a few days with Juliet, not really romantic.”

“Yeah, okay, nerd." 

Ian grinned, pressed another kiss to Mickey’s lips before grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out of the house.

* * *

Thankfully Ian walked past the guy trying to sell them heart balloons. Thank fuck. Mickey might have had to put his foot down on that one. Ian did, however, slow down considerably in front of the flower shop, gazing curiously at the Valentine themed window display.

“No,” Mickey said, ushering Ian past it.

“But maybe just one ro—“

“No.”

Ian heaved a giant sigh but allowed Mickey to steer him away from the temptation.

* * *

 The restaurant was indeed packed. Mickey was surprised Ian had even managed to get a reservation, but apparently he had. It wasn’t a very private table, it was in the middle of the fucking room, but all the couples around them were too busy gazing into each other’s eyes to really notice them.

Mickey also noticed a few other gay couples there, which was kind of nice actually.

The menu was something out of a different world. Mickey could barely look at it without fainting reading the prices, thank god they were planning on bailing.

Ian ordered some fancy-ass champagne and some meal Mickey couldn’t even begin to try to pronounce. There was a candle on the table, the lights were dimmed, some guy was playing the violin in a corner. Jesus, this was intense.

Ian smiled at him over the candlelight (he kind of looked really fucking beautiful in candlelight, not that Mickey would ever admit to thinking such a cheesy thing) and laid his hand on the table, palm up, raising his eyebrows in a wordless challenge. Mickey rolled his eyes but took it, letting Ian know through his facial expression that he thought this was ridiculous. Ian did a better job of masking his sarcasm, but his lips kept trying to twitch up into a laugh.

“Hey, look at those two,” Mickey said, nodding subtly towards a couple a few tables across from them. “Sugar daddy much? How old is she, like twenty?”

Ian snorted into his free palm, eyes sparkling in amusement. “How much you bet he got her that diamond necklace she’s wearing?”

Mickey turned back towards Ian with a mock-indignant facial expression. “So where’s my bling, man? You call this a Valentine’s date?”

“Oh, wait.” Ian winked at him and reached down into his pocket.

Mickey groaned. “Tell me you didn’t actually –“

Ian’s hand came back out of his pocket bearing a small box. Mickey’s heart stopped for a second before it started to pound unnaturally fast. The hand holding Ian’s quickly began to sweat.

“Ian –"

“Ah, wait,” Ian said again, an amused glint still in his eyes. He placed the box onto the table and slid it towards Mickey. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darling.”

That was when Mickey felt like he could breathe easily again. Those words, dripping with humor and sarcasm, proved that the box couldn’t contain… _that_. He reluctantly let go of Ian’s hand and opened the box, somewhat apprehensive still.

He choked down his own laughter when the lid popped open.

“You like?”

It was a watch, though a fucking cheap one, where the dial consisted of a picture of a naked man in a ridiculous model pose.

“It’s beautiful,” Mickey sniffed, slapping his right hand over his heart. “Thank you, I’ll wear it every day.”

Ian seemed happy with that, entangling their legs underneath the table and rolling his eyes when Mickey took the watch out of the box and actually put it on.

“What did you think it was?” Ian teased, going back to holding Mickey’s hand.

 “Shut up,” Mickey mumbled, grateful when the waiter showed up with their champagne and food. Finally. Took them long enough.

Though Ian, the asshole, couldn’t let it go. They had just tasted the champagne (fucking glorious) when he decided to bring it up again. “You should know me enough by now to know that if I ever propose to you it won’t be on Valentine’s Day.”

Mickey merely hummed, watching him over the rim of the champagne glass. Did he want to marry Ian? Possibly. Probably. Eventually. He didn’t want to marry anyone else and it wasn’t like he didn’t know that Ian was it for him. “Good,” he said at last, and Ian seemed to take that as a future go-ahead because he grinned widely around the fork he’d just put in his mouth. So fucking beautiful.

* * *

The dashing went smoothly. They didn’t even have to pretend to go to the bathroom or pretend to take a phone call because all the waiters were so busy they were hardly ever in the room, and when they were they focused only on whatever table they were serving at that moment.

It was almost too easy, but Ian and Mickey were breathless with laughter after running for one block, just to be safe 

Mickey nodded towards a small shop across the street that also had a Valentine’s Day display in the window. “Hey, let’s go in there.”

Ian shrugged, following Mickey over the road and into the small store that proved to be a small candy store where the god of Valentine’s Day seemed to have thrown up in.

They laughed at all the hilarious and cheesy cards for a while, mocking each other with ‘that’s totally you’ and ‘you said that to me once in your sleep’ and ‘that’s us when we’re eighty’. Neither of them mentioned the fact that thinking about themselves as still together at eighty came that easily to them.

“Oh hey, this one explains my feelings for you completely,” Mickey said, fishing out a card and holding it out to Ian who was on the other side of the rotating card stand.

Ian read it and snorted. “Aw, Mick, you’re too sweet,” he cooed. “You’re the last one I’d eat in a zombie apocalypse too.”

Mickey shoved the card into his back pocket. “Glad the feeling’s mutual or this could’ve gotten awkward.”

Ten minutes later they were kicked out of the store for laughing and nearly tearing down the card stand.

* * *

 It was only when they were back home that Mickey revealed to Ian that he’d swiped a little something else from the store: a little white bear holding a heart pillow with the words ‘I wuv u’ on it. The bear got the honorary (and totally ironic, of course, Ian didn’t get sentimental over an ironically stolen teddy bear) spot on the shelf above their bed right next to the lube and condoms.

“Ah, look at the time,” Mickey said, pushing his sleeve back and inspecting his brand new watch. “It’s dick o’clock. How convenient.” He waggled his eyebrows at Ian, but received only a groan and a slap on the arm for his hilarious joke.

“I’m too full to even think about getting it up quite yet,” Ian said, lying face down on their bed, voice muffled by the pillow. “It didn’t even hit me until now, I wanna die.”

“Mhm,” Mickey agreed, stretching out on the bed, leaning against the bedframe. “But later.”

Ian smiled, reaching out to stroke where he had slapped Mickey’s arm. “Later,” he promised.

Mickey kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Ian, smiling when Ian threw an arm around his middle and pulled him closer. They fell silent, both waiting for the fullness to disappear so they could have sex without accidentally vomiting on each other.

“You have a nice day?” Mickey asked after a couple of minutes, pushing Ian’s gelled hair out of where it had started to fall down across his forehead.

Ian hummed into the pillow. “Was fun. Liked being ironically romantic with you.”

“Yeah, it was.” He paused, before adding, “We could do it again.” When Ian opened his heavy eyelids enough to look at him, Mickey elaborated, “Yeah, there’s really no one else I’d rather spend this annual obligation with.”

Ian buried his face in Mickey’s neck, kissed his pulse point, then rolled on top of him, surprising Mickey enough to make him let out a surprised ooph. “Dick o’clock, you said?”

Mickey’s mouth stretched into a slow smirk. “That’s more like it.”


End file.
